


Oh, My, My, MY

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Lillian and Eliza friendship 10/10 would recommend, lex is not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: Kara and Lena have been Best friends since they were 7. Lena always had a crush on her older sister Alex. This is an agentcorp story. NO POWERS, NO ONE IS EVIL. I hope you guys enjoy. Based off the song: Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, MY) by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lex Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eliza Danvers & Lillian Luthor, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Jeremiah Danvers & Lionel Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor/Lionel Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Oh, My, My, MY

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

_ She said, I was seven and you were nine _

_ I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_ In the sky, the pretty lights _

_ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us _

_ Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled _

_ And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my _

  
  


It was a normal Sunday afternoon at the Danvers household. Lillian and Eliza were sitting on lounge chairs sipping lemonade watching their kids run around the yard. Lionel and Jeramiah were making hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill, beers in hand. Lex and Alex were climbing a big tree in the yard, Kara and Lena were in the playhouse a few feet away talking. “Your sisters really pretty.” Lena said out of the blue. Kara giggled “You should tell her she loves compliments.” “Eh I’m only seven she wouldn’t go near me.” Lena sighed. “I doubt that, your pretty smart you know.” Kara offered a sweet smile. Lena nodded and looked in Alex’s direction. “Your sisters cute.” Alex stated to Lex as she jumped off the tree. “Yeah, she’s pretty adorable I guess.” Lex chuckled. “Your three years older than her, Danvers.” Lex warned, he loved Lena dearly and Alex. “I know I was just saying she’s cute, silly.” Alex sighed. “Kids, it’s time for lunch.” Eliza called from her lounge chair. Lena ran up to Alex, “Wanna race?” She smiled brightly. “Your on kiddo.” Alex replied. From the other side of the yard Jeremiah chuckled, “One day those kids will fall in love.” Lionel nodded in agreement as his wife and Eliza rolled their eyes. 

_ Take me back to the house in the backyard tree _

_ Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me _

_ You never did, you never did _

After they finished eating Kara started jumping in her seat. “Oh no, she has an idea, everyone hide” Alex said with a smirk. “Alexandra be nice” Eliza lightly scolded her eldest daughter. “Ok, ignoring Alex, I do have an idea, let’s play tag” Kara smiled. “Fine, only if I can be it.” Alex sighed. “Is that okay with everyone?” Kara asked. “Yeah sounds good.” Lena said getting up to start playing. Alex snorted, “I’m gonna get you, Luthor.” Alex went after the younger girl. “Be careful girls” Eliza yelled after them as Kara and Lex went to follow the others. 

_ Take me back when our world was one block wide _

_ I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried _

_ Just two kids, you and I... _

_ Oh my my my my _

Fast forward seven years. Kara and Lena were now 14, Alex and Lex just turned 17 within the past three months. “Ok, I have another idea” Kara chuckled full of excitement, as if she had a plan. “Spill, Little Danvers” Lex said. “Truth or dare?” Kara said, well it came out as more of a question until everyone agreed. “Ok, Lee is going to go first, Alex why don’t you ask her” Kara nudged Lena in her side so she got the idea. “Uhhh ok, Lee, truth or dare?” She asked a small smile forming on her lips. “Uhh I, ok I dare  _ you _ to kiss  _ me _ .” Lena said it slowly as if she was making a mistake but Alex nodded and leaned in. Before anything could happen Lena chickened out and ran away. “Well then..” Alex sighed. 

  
  


_ Well, I was sixteen when suddenly _

_ I wasn't that little girl you used to see _

_ But your eyes still shined like pretty lights _

_ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us _

_ They never believed we'd really fall in love _

_ And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes _

_ And said oh my my my… _

Alex left for college two years ago. The last time Lena and Alex saw each other was when they almost kissed. Alex came home one weekend from college to visit and there Lena was, on the couch with Kara watching what seemed to be Grey’s Anatomy. She heard Lena whisper to Kara, “Doesn’t Lexie look like Al, hmmph, their both so pretty.” Kara giggled “You’ve liked her since we were seven just tell her how you feel.” Lena nodded when she heard the door to the room open. It was Alex. “Kara, Lena.” Alex smiled. She ran in and gave her sister a hug, than gave Lena one. “You uh look great, really grown up” Alex said to Lena a bit flustered. “Thanks Alex, your not too bad yourself” And Lena winked at Alex and went back next to Kara the TV resumed. Lionel and Jeremiah stood by the door frame they saw the whole exchange. Later that night they joked to their wives about how they’d fall in love as Lillian and Eliza just rolled their eyes.

_ Take me back to the creek beds we turned up _

_ Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me _

One night Lena was sleeping over at Kara’s and couldn’t fall asleep meanwhile Kara was fast asleep. She made a journey to Alex’s room where she was sitting on her laptop. “Hey you.” Alex smiled shutting her computer. Lena returned her smile, “Can’t sleep?” Lena asked. Alex blushed a bit, “I could say the same about you, hey wanna take a ride with me?” Alex asked. “Sure” “Where too?” Lena asked once they got into Alex’s truck. “There this spot in the park, it’s a ten minute drive” Alex said looking at Lena, she had this amazing a twinkle in her eyes. “Sure” Lena responded.

They girls got to the park. “Can I tell you something?” Lena asked looking at the other girl in front of her. “Anything, Lena” Alex smiled, silently hoping Lena was going to confess her feelings. “I’ve had this huge crush on you since we were younger and Kara has been telling me to tell you but I didn’t think you’d like me” Lena lets out in a single breath. A wave of silence came over the two of them until Alex takes her finger to lift Lena’s chin. “Can I kiss you?” Alex asks with a gentle voice. Lena just nods. Ever since they were dating. 

_ Take me back to the time we had our very first fight _

_ The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight _

_ You stayed outside till the morning light _

_ Oh my my my my _

Alex and Lena have been dating for a year now and they got into a stupid fight. Lena woke up the next morning in fear she lost the one person she ever loved so very much. She opened the door to her bedroom, Alex was sitting there on the floor asleep. Lena gently woke her up. “I’m so sorry Al, please don’t leave me.” Lena’s voice cracking at every other word. Alex got up from where she was sitting. “Hey, hey, shush, honey, if I wanted to leave you would I have slept out here all night?” Alex smiled. And Lena knew they would be alright. “You stayed her all night?” Lena asked wiping the tears off of her face. “Of course I did, Lee, I would do anything for you, I love you” Alex said tears now forming in her eyes. “You do?” Lena asked. “I do” Alex smiled. “I love you too, Alex Danvers” Lena smiled than pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

_ A few years had gone and come around _

_ We were sitting at our favorite spot in town _

_ And you looked at me, got down on one knee _

Back at the park where they first kissed. A picnic one afternoon. Alex was just looking at Lena with nothing but pure love. She knew then it was time. She removed a velvet box from out of her pocket and got down on one knee. “A-Al, oh my god, Alex!” Lena said tears of joy welling up in her emerald eyes. “Lena Kieran Luthor, you have brought the best out of me since we were young. The only reason I know what love is, that’s because of you my dear. So, Lee, will you make me the happiest woman alive, and marry me?” Alex asked, hope running through her veins. “YES! It will always be yes, Alex” Lena jumped in Alex’s arms. They sat there in the moonlight together, Alex holding onto her for a few minutes, and then Alex slipped the ring on Lena’s finger.

_ Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle _

_ Our whole town came and our mamas cried _

_ You said I do and I did too  _

The service was beautiful, the whole town came. When it was time they both said “I do” They danced the night away. Jeramiah made a toast that ended with, “I always knew they would fall in love.” Earning a laugh from the guests and another eye roll from Lillian and Eliza. Lex was Alex’s ‘best man’, Kara was Lena’s ‘maid of honor’. They went to Paris for their honeymoon.

_ Take me home where we met so many years before _

_ We'll rock our babies on that very front porch _

_ After all this time, you and I _

After three years of marriage they tried for kids. A sperm donor later and they had twins. A boy and a girl. They sat on the porch of Alex’s childhood home. Each rocking one in there arms. Smiles plastered on their face. They found their happily ever after. 

_ I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine _

_ I'll still look at you like the stars that shine _

_ In the sky, oh my… _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So did y'all like it? Leave comments and suggestions for future fics :)


End file.
